


Organized Chaos

by therebaeka



Series: in which ye means chaos [5]
Category: Chaos Theory Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Chaos Theory, Fluff, M/M, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebaeka/pseuds/therebaeka
Summary: Know that feeling when someone makes a mess of your mess by trying to fix it? Like, no, I know it looks chaotic, but it actually has a system. I know where one is supposed to go. Stop making a mess of my organized mess. Now I can't find one of my socks, darn it.That's Chaos Theory.They're a mess, but they're an organized kind of mess. They know where one is supposed to be.---Random Ye Boys drabbles based on CT!Canon
Relationships: Yè Xiūwū/Sòng Qīyīng
Series: in which ye means chaos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418104
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Organized Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Invidia_Envy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia_Envy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chaos Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411961) by [Invidia_Envy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia_Envy/pseuds/Invidia_Envy). 



> I miss Chaos Theory huhu. I miss my son and I just re-read it and got into Song Qiying's part again.
> 
> I had to.
> 
> I'm sorry.

Contrary to stereotypes on Brawler-users, Song Qiying is more of a wait and see kind of guy.

He has keen eyes. He cautious and he looks before taking action. He likes watching people. It’s ordinary people-watching, not whatever weird stalker-ish thing people who have seen him people-watch seem to think it is.

It was almost like an All-Stars weekend that day.

Chaos Theory’s boss had rented out an entire restaurant and invited them to join the group for a meal.

With one full set per person seeming to cost more than his allowance per month.

Senior Ye’s brother truly takes being extra to another level.

But, it was during this noisy and crowded restaurant that he saw in one corner, one of the model-like Ye twins all alone. He didn’t have it in him to approach him, even though Ye Xiuwu (and he double-checked between the louder twin having a trash-talking match against Huang Shaotian) was isolated in the middle of a party.

Ye Xiuwu chose to sit by himself in a far table from his cousins, not speaking to anybody else. He was hiding from the crowd under the guise of being busy with his phone. Song Qiying understood that well. He also uses his earphones to hide from social interaction.

It’s why he chose not to disturb the other young man. He understood better than most that just because you’re alone doesn’t mean you’re lonely.

Still, he faltered from his decision when Ye Xiuwu suddenly started crying. It was silent and he kept blinking back his tears, but it was there. No one took notice of it.

Song Qiying faltered for one hot minute before he stood up from where he sat and braved himself to sit in the empty table that Ye Xiuwu commandeered as his.

He took a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to the younger Ye.

“Ye Xiuwu?” It was in the same tone as an _‘are you okay?’_.

The other young man flinched, eyes widening in surprise. His eyes met the glimmering gold ones of Ye Xiuwu. It was obvious that he was holding back his tears. Song Qiying’s heart twinged in worry.

“Not to intrude on you, but I saw you… crying,” he said.

Ye Xiuwu wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, rather than the offered handkerchief. Sniffling, he said, “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“You,” he tried to find the right words, “Is everything okay?”

Ye Xiuwu blinked, “What?”

“You were crying,” he explained.

“Oh, that,” Ye Xiuwu waved the concern as if it was a noisy fly, “I’m fine. It’s nothing serious, don’t worry.”

Song Qiying didn’t believe that the young man who made a name for himself as a SavageTM would cry without any reason. Still, he knew better than to prod.

It seemed that the young man didn’t need to be prodded, anyway.

“Everyone’s just dead, nothing to be concerned about,” he said.

“What?” Song Qiying blinked. Because really, what?

The other young man rolled his eyes and reached out to show his phone. A drama was playing there. It was a historical drama, but it didn’t seem to be from a Chinese TV show.

“It’s from an old K-drama. Mucheng recommended it,” he said in explanation. “It’s amazing. I’ve been crying since the early episodes. It’s been stabbing me constantly. And now, every character that the show fleshed out amazingly and made me fall in love and latch on to like a baby duckling are dead. It’s a great show. Great plot, hot actors, many laughs and many tears. I’d give it a 10/10 on the recommended list.”

“A-ah,” Song Qiying.

“Do you watch dramas?”

He doesn’t, but this might be the longest he had talked to the other Ye ever. So, he chose to take another path, “Not really, but I’m curious. Maybe you can help me get started.”

Ye Xiuwu sniffled and his eyes gleamed again - this time, not from unshed tears. He was grinning and oh… oh.

Song Qiying knows that God Ye is handsome. He also knows that the Ye cousins look eerily alike. According to them, it’s because their parents are twins - or was it triplets? Anyway, the point he was getting at was simple - Ye Xiuwu is handsome. Different from God Ye or even the Big Boss Ye.

Ye Xiuwu had a boyish charm. He could confidently say that Ye Xiuwu is more handsome than Zhou Zekai.

As he allows Ye Xiuwu to scoot beside him and share his earphone with him, he found himself distracted with staring at the other young man’s face. His face lit up as he explains the general plot of what he recommended they watch (“I’ve already watched it twice, but watching it with someone new is great too. I get to watch you react to it. You’ll love it.”).

“Hey, the show’s starting,” Ye Xiuwu raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to the screen.

Even with the noise around them - even with the loud crows of Huang Shaotian and the mix and mingles of so may people - Song Qiying felt his heart speed up.

He grasped his chest.

“Hey, you okay?” Ye Xiuwu patted his back.

“Yes,” he coughed and punched himself on the chest. “I’m sorry. I think I might have drank too much tea. I’m having heart palpitations.”

“Here, drink some water,” Ye Xiuwu offered him a glass. “Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need," he takes a deep breath.

"Okay, okay. Just keep calm. Crud, okay, how about we listen to some calming song, huh? That usually helps calm Ye Qiu down when he gets heart palpitation from anxiety.”

As Ye Xiuwu tried to help calm him down, Song Qiying thinks he ought to stop drinking caffeine.

Song Qiying is wrong, though. It’s not heart palpitation from tea.


End file.
